Sete Faces da Morte
by Kuchiki Rina
Summary: A Morte não é igual para todos, como não foi para esses Sete. Deathfic. Segundo Cap on, depois de séculos!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** A morte não é igual para todos, como não foi para esses Sete. Deathfic.

**Disclaimer:** D. Gray-Man não é meu. Só nos meus sonhos que eu teria tantas idéias boas.

* * *

_É apenas isto: se você vai ser humano, tem um monte de coisas no pacote._ _Olhos, um coração, dias e vida. Mas são os momentos que iluminam tudo._ _O tempo que você não nota que está passando... É isso que faz o resto valer._  
_(Morte dos Perpétuos)_

* * *

**Prólogo – Sete Jeitos de se ver a Morte**

Sete. Se-te. Sempre achei esse um número... Legal. Os antigos diziam que sete era um número perfeito. Ele era a união de Três, o divino, e Quatro, o mundano. 777 é conhecido como número de Deus.

Falando em Deus, dizem que o Deus cristão-judaico-islâmico fez seu mundo em sete dias. Talvez por isso existam tantas coisas que são sete. Sete os portões do inferno, Sete os anjos do apocalipse, Sete as igrejas da revelação, Sete os selos do livro, Sete os chifres do Cordeiro, Sete bispos, Sete estrelas...

Vocês talvez venham dizer que é por isso que a morte, segundo essa história, tem Sete faces. Em uma homenagem a Deus. Bem, eu conheci muitos deuses, alguns realmente legais, mas não foi por isso que eu escolhi sete. A morte tem muitos e muitos aspectos diferentes, tanto que ela chega a ser... Divertida! Isso aí! O que torna a morte macabra, assustadora, esquisita, é o _medo_. Medo fez os lobos extintos na Inglaterra, por que eles seguiam seus instintos. Bem, a culpa foi dos aldeões, por fazerem campos nos territórios dos lobos. (Se sabiam que tinha lobo lá, por que botar sua plantação lá no meio? Ah, Aldeões...) Voltando ao que eu dizia, o que faz o medo da morte é o medo do _desconhecido_. Afinal, ninguém sabe como é o Outro Lado. Por isso várias religiões foram criadas, para vocês tentarem saber como é o Outro Lado. E agora voltamos a falar de Deus não é? Desculpem-me, acho que estou ficando repetitiva.

Devo confessar que eu nem sei como é o Outro Lado. Conheço muitas pessoas, na verdade a maioria, senão todas, que foram para lá. Mas o Outro Lado não foi feito para _mim_, foi feito para _elas_. Eu não posso ir lá. Eu mostro o caminho, não ando por ele. Essas coisas não me _pertencem_.

Acho que desde o início você sabia quem eu era não é? Ah, é engraçado ver como as pessoas gostam de me representar. Com foices, cara de esqueleto, usando preto, uma coisa maligna que arranca as almas dos corpos enquanto ri... Isso é divertido. Esses estereótipos já me deram muito trabalho. Gente me perguntava, Cadê sua foice, garota? Você não pode ser a morte, a morte tem cara de caveira. Ora, isso é o que vocês imaginam ser a morte. E normalmente as primeiras impressões são erradas, certo?

Não vou dizer que minha vida seja _fácil_. Porque ela não é. Viver matando os outros (Ah, a ironia!) não é nada fácil. Eu não posso parar um segundo, e convencer as pessoas a ir é complicado. Até que é um trabalho legal, e eu gosto dele. Posso até ser um pouquinho _mórbida_ por causa disso, mas é necessário você _gostar_ do seu trabalho para fazê-lo, não acha? Para quê fazer uma coisa que _não_ gosta?

Eu só tenho um dia de folga por século. _"Uma vez a cada cem anos a morte prova o gosto amargo da mortalidade para entender melhor as vidas que deve tomar"_. Eu já li isso em algum lugar. Acho que foi numa revista. De qualquer jeito, uma vez a cada século eu me torno mortal. Não pense que a morte para, que ninguém morre. As pessoas _continuam_ morrendo. Só não tem ninguém para vir pegá-las. Assim, eu tenho trabalho dobrado no dia seguinte. Voltando mais uma vez ao assunto... (Tenho que prestar mais atenção!) No final desse dia eu morro. Assim, entendo melhor como é (Sinto um pouco de ironia ao dizer isso) _morrer_.

Depois de todo esse monólogo com Sete, Deus, Morte, Estereótipos e tudo mais, vocês devem me chamar atenção ao _verdadeiro_ assunto. Não é algo comum eu fazer isso, mas vim contar uma _história_. Se você puder, por favor, fechar aquela janela... Hm, obrigada. Você é muito gentil. Sim, sim, vim contar uma história. Na verdade, sete histórias, sobre sete pessoas que eu conheci. Por coincidência, suas vidas e mortes mostravam algo que eu chamo de Sete Aspectos, ou _Sete Faces da Morte_. Sete comportamentos ao se confrontar com a morte. Eu acho essa história interessante. Acho que você devia me dar uma chance e escutar um pouco.

A primeira das sete histórias foi há algum tempo atrás. Acho que há uns 200 a 300 anos. Ela é sobre um garoto _especial_. Muito especial. Um garoto que, de tantas vezes que tinha me visto, conseguiu esse poder. Um garoto que podia **ver** a morte...

Espero que essa cadeira esteja confortável. Porque nós vamos começar...

* * *

_Oi gente. Mais uma história maluca minha! x.x Bem, antes de mais nada Feliz Ano Novo! Que seja um ano cheio de novas idéias para os leitores e escritores deste fandom. Dada esta mensagem, falaremos dessa história. Isso aí, como eu coloquei lá em cima, é só o prólogo. O primeiro cap só sai se eu tiver reviews. Senão, eu deleto u.u  
Perdoem os erros de português, ninguém (COF, COF, COF, COF) estava online no meu MSN para betar essa fic, e eu não queria esperar x.x  
Só isso por hoje! Tchau gente! _

* * *


	2. Aquele que Via

**Disclaimer:** D. Gray-Man ainda não é meu... Mas se me derem o Devit eu aceito 8D

* * *

_"A **Morte**, assim chamada, é algo que faz os homens lamentarem: e ainda assim um terço da Vida é passado no Sono"_

_**Lord Byron**_

* * *

**Aquele que Via**

Londres hoje é uma cidade bem legal. Têm suas coisas ruins, gente rouba, mata, trafica e tudo, mas pelo menos é razoavelmente limpa. Mais que na época em que se passa essa história, pelo menos. Eu me lembro de algumas coisas realmente nojentas, que às vezes eu nem chegava a descobrir o que eram, e tinha a nítida impressão de que era melhor não saber, se prendiam na barra do meu vestido. E naquela época eu ainda usava vestido! E vestidos de barra lá nos pés! Caramba, isso realmente foi há um tempão... E isso sem falar na época em que eu usava aquelas togas! Pelo menos era mais fresco e... Perdoem-me. Acabei me desviando do assunto novamente.

Enfim, eu estava em Londres, uma cidade que na época era suja, fedorenta, fumarenta, cheia de gente que não era muito chegada a tomar banho, e mais pessoas que não gostavam muito uns dos outros. Você deve entender que esse foi um período em que tive muito, muito trabalho.

Como as doenças e assassinatos corriam soltos, eu corria junto, seguindo-os por toda a cidade, mandando almas para o além. Mana Walker foi apenas um dos que eu mandei para o Outro Lado naquela época, mas foi por causa dele que eu conheci o Allen.

Digamos que não é normal uma pessoa me ver. Qualquer um vivo me viu uma vez: O momento em que eu lhe dei a vida, e me verá apenas mais uma segunda vez, no momento em que eu a pegar de volta. Seres, que, para falar em termos educados e não ofendê-los, não são humanos, podem me ver sem ser nessas ocasiões, mas é raro, muito raro.

Sim, voltando ao que te interessa... Allen era um bom menino, sabe? Obedecia ao Mana, conseguia se deixar razoavelmente limpo e etc. Acontece que ele tinha sido abençoado (ou talvez amaldiçoado? Essas coisas são relativas) com esse dom. Veja, os mortos não são calminhos, eles são bem diferentes uns dos outros, assim como quando estavam vivos. E alguns deles anseiam, desejam... Vida.

Esses mortos em especial são pessoas cujas vidas foram horríveis, que sofreram, ou egoístas e gananciosos, ou até os mundanos e medrosos, procurando absorver cada fiapinho de vida que encontram, procurando retornar a um estado que, infelizmente, não pertence mais a eles.

Isso é triste, né? Fazer o que, é a vida (ou a morte).

Aí, essas almas são atraídas por pessoas como o Allen, que tem uma maior sintonia com o além (Quanto tempo eu não faço um trocadilho! 15 anos?), sendo mais suscetíveis a eles. E eles perseguem e assombram essa pessoa, invejando o fato de estar vivo.

A maioria dos que tem esse poder morre cedo. São enlouquecidos pelos sussurros dos espíritos, ou não agüentam mais eles ou o preconceito das outras pessoas, sendo tachados de loucos, de endemoniados. Não é uma vida fácil.

Aliás, vocês arranjam de tudo para julgar os outros, não é? Que feio.

Sim, sim, a história. Eu me lembro da noite em que encontrei o Allen pela primeira vez. Ele estava num estábulo abandonado, morrendo de chorar sobre o corpo do pai dele. Então, o Mana olhou para mim, e eu acenei. Eram aqueles dias no trabalho em que eu sinto pena dos pobres humanos, tão frágeis, tão emotivos. Mas era para isso que eu tinha nascido, essa é a minha função e eu a farei até não ser mais necessária. Aí comprarei uma casinha no interior da Irlanda e viverei o resto dos meus dias andando pelas colinas e tomando chá.

Mas até lá, continuo trabalhando.

O último suspiro talvez seja o momento mais dramático de tudo. E de uma maneira ou outra, ele acontece, e os olhos se apagam e todas as outras coisas que vocês costumam dizer nessa hora.

"Você levou ele" disse a voz do menino enquanto levantava os olhos.

"Levei" eu respondi. Temo até que tenha sido um pouco insensível demais.

"Por quê?" Allen me perguntou. Parecia pronto para cair no choro outra vez.

"Porque todos têm que ir, algum dia" falei.

"E qual é a razão para todos irem?"

"Eu não sei. Só os levo"

Ele olhou para o chão, pensativo, e depois levantou aqueles grandes olhos azuis de volta para mim. Eu sabia que estava atrasada, sabia que estava perdendo tempo, mas sei lá, é um daqueles momentos onde você para de se importar com coisas grandes, e pensa apenas nas pequenas.

"Ele sofreu muito" sussurrou o garoto.

"Alguns sofrem" eu concordei.

"Eu não quero que outras pessoas sofram" disse ele. Aquilo dava tanta pena. Eu sorri, e me aproximei dele.

"Então tente ajudá-las a não sofrer" falei, e logo já estava no meio de uma estrada, com uma carroça virada e alguns braços saindo de ângulos exóticos por debaixo dela.

"Realmente preciso de umas férias"

Brincar ajuda a manter a auto-estima do trabalho, sabia?

Então. O mundo gira, as coisas passam, nascem, crescem, têm filhos, se divorciam, têm artrite ou reumatismo, e algum dia, invariavelmente, vêm me dar um alô. Às vezes alguns desses passos são mudados, claro, mas na maior parte do tempo o pessoal segue esse esquema.

Da última vez que eu vi o Allen, ele era um pirralhinho de cabelo branco (Precoce?) com idéias visionárias sobre a vida, o universo, e tudo mais. Não, aí eu já me empolguei, desculpe.

Me deu um pouquinho de orgulho o vendo como médico já formado, tentando salvar as pessoas. Isso é bem bonito e edificante.

Apesar de, naquela época, serem os médicos que me proviam boa parte da minha clientela. (Sangria é medicinal? Pessoas podem ser muito idiotas) Mas tudo bem, eu dou um desconto para ele por que normalmente se saía bem.

Mas, invariavelmente, não há maneira de se escapar de certas coisas. Todo mundo nasce, ou não vem pro mundo. Todo mundo faz besteiras na vida. Todo mundo fala palavrão. Todo mundo morre.

E isso o incluía também.

Aquele dia foi bem diferente da minha outra visita. Era calmo, ensolarado, sem uma nuvem no céu. Cheguei sem bater na porta, e ele estava lá sentado, com todos aqueles espíritos ao seu redor.

E eles sussurravam, e guinchavam, e riam e empurravam e mordiam uns aos outros, mas logo eles estavam longe com um gesto meu.

Ele olhou ao redor, espantado, e depois para mim.

"Então foi você"

"Sim. Achei que estavam te incomodando"

"Estavam. Devo ir?"

"Sim"

"Eu segui o seu conselho"

Mesmo quando eu já estava indo embora, isso ainda ficou martelando na minha cabeça.

_Eu segui o seu conselho_.

Ainda não sei direito por que, mas as pessoas não costumam seguir os meus conselhos.

Nossa, já é a de noite? Eu nem percebi o tempo passar. O trabalho? Ah, sim, o trabalho... Bem, digamos que eu sei dar o meu jeitinho nas coisas! Espero que você tenha gostado dessa primeira história. Amanhã, eu volto com o segundo Aspecto, a garota que_ fugia_ da morte, a todo custo.

Mantenha a janela aberta, mas cuidado com os bandidos... Até amanhã!

* * *

_Oi pessoal! A demora monstro não é tem nem justificativa x.x As minhas idéias sobre essa fic simplesmente deram tilt, e mesmo assim eu ainda não estou muito certa sobre esse cap. Sei lá, trabalhar o Allen foi meio difícil, mas o próximo eu acredito, e espero, que saia melhor._

_Agora, as reviews!_**Ji -Yeon Black  
**_Ah, isso é um elogio! Eu não sou tão boa escritora assim. Apenas tento manifestar o jeito de ser da narradora.  
A menina que roubava livros rulla!! Eu também amo esse livro! Não se preocupe, que algum dia você juntar coragem e escreve uma fic de DGM.  
A morte do Allen foi de velho, mesmo. Mas a morte da nossa próxima personagem não vai ser tão limpinha. Principalmente pelo fato de que eu odeio ela. Quero matá-la de um jeito bem cruel n.n -sorriso doce-  
Espero que tenha gostado desse cap! Kissus da Rina!_

**Srta. Abracadabra  
**_Nossa Morg, isso é um suuuper elogio! Agora meu pai comprou um teclado novo e eu posso escrever como gente! \o/ -feliz-  
Nããão, eu nem gosto de Sandman, nem de DGM. Escrevo aqui por pura falta de opção, LOL.  
Beijos! Espero que goste do cap!_

**Demetria Blackwell  
**_Sim, eu estou viva. Não morro tão fácil n.n  
Sete é MARA! É o meu terceiro número favorito, depois de 14 e 13. Mas eu sou viciada em coisas com sete.  
Espero que tenha gostado!_

**Duklyon  
**_Você me deu medinho com essa ameaça i.i Mas saiu, não saiu? Só espero que tenha correspondido às espectativas -não gostou muito do cap-  
Não esperei até a sétima review, esperei até a sexta, XD  
Até a próxima!_

**Indefinida  
**_As pessoas estão gostando de me elogiar nessas reviews, né? De qualquer jeito, eu agradeço muito!  
Demorei pra cont, mas a situação tava braba pra mim... Me perdoa?  
A Morte é um personagem, mas não de DGM. Aliás, a Road é um dos Aspectos, só não o próximo. Planejo fazer sete sim, um para cada um dos Aspectos.  
Obrigada pela review!_

**Manami Evans  
**_Sabe moça, foi a sua review que me fez criar coragem na cara e continuar a fic XD Se sinta orgulhosa!  
Ah, a Morte dos Perpétuos... Além do fato dela ser minha personagem favorita de Sandman pra sempre... Ela combina perfeitamente com a fic.  
Nenhum erro? Isso é um recorde pra mim! Viva Rina!!  
Muito obrigada pela Review!_

Isso aí galera, esse foi o cap -ainda infeliz com ele- Talvez o próximo não venha tão cedo, por uma palavra que começa com P e termina com rova, mas espero que não demore tanto quanto esse.  
Fiquem com a fic!

Kuchiki Rina


End file.
